Approximately 15 years ago, the PageRank algorithm was published and essentially described a process to rank web pages based on the number of links to a particular page. A particular web page with a high number of other web pages that link to it may be regarded as more important than another web page to which few other sites point. This technique proved enormously successful in allowing an end user to rapidly discover web pages that are relevant to the user's query. PageRank has since been modified and combined with other search techniques to improve its speed and accuracy.
On mobile devices, the PageRank technique for ranking web pages operates similarly with respect to its performance on a desktop computer. Users spend an enormous amount of time on mobile devices browsing web pages and utilizing mobile applications. Many application stores maintain a word index that is associated with a particular application or other such digital content. When a user conducts a query for digital content on the application store, a word matching technique may be utilized to return a list of digital content in response to the query. The application store may rank the returned list based on a rating and/or a popularity (e.g., how many installations). The number of applications in an application store may hinder discoverability by users for specific applications.